


My Gift

by Fabwords



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Language, M/M, Saubert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a successful and busy couple has it's challenges, will love be enough to keep them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters in this story, written for my entertainment and hopefully yours.
> 
> This story follows My Gift To You but both are written as stand alones but if you want to read both, I recommend you read http://fabwords.livejournal.com/5142.html first.
> 
> Thank you Fictionfreak for being my first ever Beta

 

Relaxing was hard for Adam, the album release and promotion plans were well under way, kicking off with his London meetings next  week. It was so close now he just wanted to get going, but he was excited and terrified as usual.  
   
"Adam, for God sake stop fidgeting." Sauli's smile and small hand resting lightly on his thigh, bringing him back into this moment. The show was amazing, and he was feeling happily nostalgic mostly, but his mind kept wandering.  
   
"Sorry babe," he whispered close to Sauli's ear and kissing him lightly on the cheek. It wasn't long before the first act ended and Adam was able to get up and stretch his long legs. "Shall I get us a drink, hun?"  
   
"No, I’m ok. Look, we can just go if you're not in the mood for this." Sauli asked. Adam took hold of Sauli's hand and gave it a quick squeeze then laced their fingers together. "No babe, this is great. I'm sorry I'm so fidgety. I'll be better once I've had a chance to stretch; there's not much room here"  
   
"I don't know, I've got plenty of room," he said, holding his legs out in front of him to prove his point.  
   
"Well we can't all be petite twinks," Adam teased, knowing how this term stirred Sauli up.  
   
"Well fuck you very much," Sauli drawled in his best Elvis impression, which really wasn’t very good at all. Giving him a wicked grin, Adam gave Sauli's leg a quick squeeze before he was up and away, the smile faltering as he walked away. The fight preceding this trip was still weighing on Adam's mind. It had been his entire fault really; coming home bone tried after another hectic round of events, meetings and recording and basically threw a hissy fit at Sauli.  
   
Adam knew he took Sauli's laid back attitude for granted, assuming that he would just go along with whatever plans Adam made, so it was a shock when Sauli announced his intention to go home for Christmas instead of staying with him in London. Of course, Adam could have gone with him, but there was a lot to do on the album release still and industry parties that his label insisted he attend. This trip was the compromise, one week with Adam here in London then one week alone in Finland, and they would meet up again in LA for New Years.  
   
It seemed settled, but Adam couldn't help feeling that Sauli was hiding something from him. Something was off between them, and it frustrated Adam that he couldn't make Sauli talk about it. On the other hand, Adam was somewhat reluctant to force the issue now that he had so much going on. The last thing he wanted was to lose him. He really believed that they were sole mates, and he felt that Sauli believed it, too. Whatever it took, Adam was going to fix this.  
   
Just before the lights dimmed, Adam returned and fell into the seat beside Sauli, slipping an arm around his shoulder, thankful for the privacy offered by the balcony seats. “Well it’s your last night here. Where would you like to go after this?” Adam asked.  
   
“How about we go back to the hotel. We can order some room service and get our freak on,” Sauli breathed into Adam’s ear hotly.  
   
“That sounds like an excellent plan.” Adam smiled.  
   
^~~^~~^  
   
Sitting in the back of the cab heading to the hotel, Adam watched his lover closely. “You seem distracted babe.” He asked, “Are you OK?”  
   
“Hmmm sure,” Sauli answered. “I was just thinking.”  
   
“About what?”  
   
“About the show actually.” Sauli smiled at Adam’s quizzical look. “Well kind of, I was wishing that I could have seen you in your theatre days.”  
   
“You’ve seen me on stage plenty of times.”  
   
“But not back then, before you got all ‘rock star’,” he said, touching Adam's raven hair lightly. “Back when you were young and afraid, when things were new and exciting, back when you were ginger.” Adam wanted to say he was still all those things, but he knew better. Not wanting Sauli to stop talking, he just waited for him to continue. “I wish I could have been part of your journey, been there for you when you were struggling, watching you while you found your stride, found your place.”  
   
“Why would you want to have been a part of all that?” Adam asked softly.  
   
“Well not a part of if, just wish I could have been there for you. I’m so proud of you; it just would have been wonderful to be one of the 'family & friends' watching from the side lines. I know it’s silly, but if I’d met you sooner, well maybe people wouldn’t see me as a  
fame chaser.”  
   
“Oh sweetheart, nobody who is important to me thinks that about you.” Pulling up outside the hotel, Adam paid the driver and bundled Sauli out of the cab. Taking his hand, they made their way back to their room.  
   
“Why don’t you go run us a bath and I’ll order some room service," Adam suggested once they were inside.  
   
“Oooo with bubbles?” Sauli asked, eyes twinkling.  
   
“Sure babe, whatever you like,” Adam answered, looking for the room service menu. By the time the champagne and cheese platter arrived, the apartment was filled with the sound of sloshing water and the sweet smell of vanilla and sandalwood, and Adam knew that it would  be  a while before either of them touched the food.  
   
Finding Sauli already relaxing in the large tub, Adam stripped and slipped in behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's chest and his legs around his thighs. "Hmmm this is nice," he moaned finally, relaxing back against the side of the tub, grabbing a washer and soap, and slowly lathering up Sauli’s chest and stomach.  
   
“Mmmm that feels good,” Sauli moaned. Adam’s hands moved lower, his soap slicked fingers wrapping around Sauli’s cock, bringing it to attention immediately. Sauli moaned louder and wiggled back against his boyfriend’s broad chest, feeling Adam’s cock hard and large against the small of his back. Adam gently moved Sauli forward, urging him on to his knees to allow his other hand to caress the globe of his ass and run a teasing finger along the crack, pressing his finger against his hole, while he continued to slowly stroke Sauli’s aching cock. The steamy, soapy water made their skin smooth and slick, but Adam could feel the tight grittiness of Sauli’s entrance as he gently pushed his finger inside, up to the first knuckle.  
   
Sauli tried to push back against him, but Adam let go of his cock and steadied him by grabbing his slim hip in his large hand. “Please,” Sauli whimpered at the loss of friction on his cock and the delish pressure teasing his hole, he tried to grab at this own cock but Adam stopped him, ordering him not to touch himself.  
   
“Patience baby.” Sauli could hear the smirk on his face. “I’m going to get you nice and clean, then dry you off, then I am going to take you to bed and open you up so you are wet and panting for me.”  
   
“Fuck,” was the only response Sauli could muster as Adam let him go and slipped out of the bath in one graceful move. Sauli was grateful for Adam’s offering hand to help him out of the tub. With the over stimulated state he was in, he didn’t think he would be able to stand on his own.  
   
Adam wrapped each of them up in one of the hotel's ridiculously large bath robes and led them to the bedroom. Sauli launched himself at Adam, trying to remove Adam’s robe and push him back onto the bed, but Adam smiled and held him off easily.  
   
“Come on Adam, you promised,” Sauli protested, taking his own robe off and flopping back onto the bed, lifting his arms out to Adam. “Take me.”  
   
Adam had intended to make Sauli wait, but he was so turned on by this act of submission that all thoughts of games left him, and he just fell into Sauli’s arms, diving into a ravishing kiss that left them both breathless before leaving a trail of hot wet kisses down Sauli’s chest, stomach and thighs. Repositioning himself between Sauli’s open legs, Adam continued kissing and softly biting along Sauli’s thighs, running his tongue up the underside of Sauli’s cock, tasting the pre-come and swallowing his entire length down in one swift move.  
   
Sauli’s hips bucked involuntarily at the sensation, but again Adam had him pinned against the bed by resting his forearm across Sauli’s hips. Adam could tell Sauli was close to coming by the string of Finnish words that were flying from his mouth, so he pulled off and gently pushed Sauli’s legs up and apart, laying him open as he ran his tongue across his balls and began to kitten lick at the tender spot just below. Then with one hand slowly jerking his cock, Adam began licking down further, lapping at his hole and pressing his tongue inside him before replacing his tongue with two lube-slicked fingers pushing into the hilt, hitting the prostrate then almost withdrawing only to plunge in again and again, fucking him with his fingers and bringing Sauli to the edge again before pulling out entirely.  
   
Sauli’s eyes flew open at the sudden loss, hands grabbing wildly trying to make Adam continue. “Patience, my love,” Adam murmured. “I want to look at you first. You look so fucking gorgeous laying there all open and hot for me.” Adam lent forward then, lining his cock up and pressing in slowly but continuously until he bottomed out, moaning into Sauli’s mouth as he began to pump into him hard and slow, hitting his sweet spot with every stroke. He wrapped his hand around Sauli’s cock, matching the pace of his thrusts, speeding up as Sauli bucked against him, crying out as he came and spilling over Adam's hand and his own stomach and chest.  
   
Seeing this tipped Adam over into his own release, fucking Sauli through his orgasm. Spent, Adam collapsed on the bed and pulled Sauli into his arms, covering each other with sweat and cum. Laughing, Sauli pointed out that the bath was a bit of a waste 'cause now they needed a shower.  
   
Relaxed, showered and sated, the boys tucked into the cheese and champagne while curled up against each other on the couch, not really watching the late night movie that was showing.  
   
“Baby is everything Ok between us now?” Adam asked suddenly.  
   
“Of course,” Sauli answered, not meeting Adam’s eyes. Resting a finger under Sauli’s chin and directing his face towards him, Adam’s gaze demanded an answer. Sighing Sauli relented.  
   
“Understand I love you, no question, OK?”  
   
“OK.”  
   
“I feel that everything is going to change, and I won’t be able to keep up with you, that I’m going to get left behind somehow.”  
   
“Hunny.” Adam pulled Sauli tighter into his arms. “I’ve told you that won’t happen, but I can’t make you believe that. You need to be sure this is what you want, that you can get what you need from me OK?”  
   
“I’m sorry” Sauli began.  
   
“Nothing to be sorry about babe. Look, go home and spend some time with your family, and don’t worry about this, OK? When you come back we will talk it through, if this is what you want, if I’m what you want, then we will work it out, I promise. I will make this work because I love you, but I need to know you are in 100% OK?”  
   
“Yes, OK.” Sauli placed a hand on Adam’s cheek and kissed him softly.  
   
~^~^~^~^~  
   
Adam thought it was going to be strange being home in LA without Sauli, but opening the door to an empty house, he felt the loneliness hit him like a weight.  
   
~^~^~^~^~  
   
Sauli’s mother was so happy to have him home for Christmas. It had been several months since he had spent any real time with them. He said he was happy, but she felt there was something not quite right with her dear boy. He smiled often as was his way, but his smile never quite touched his eyes.  
   
It was on the forth night of his visit when Sauli was updating his blog that his mum realized what was different.  
   
"Sauli", his mum was standing behind him watching over his shoulder as the screen filled with a photo of her boy. "Look at that boy in there; see that same boy reflected here."  
   
"Yes mother?"  
   
"Why do they have the same face but this one here has sad eyes?" she asked softly.   
   
"I don't know," he answered simply.  
   
"Perhaps you should try and find the answer.” She turned and left, knowing if he wanted to talk, she would be there. In the meantime she would find her own answers.  
   
Adam groaned at the sound of his phone waking him, but he quickly cheered when he saw the number on the screen. "Sweetheart, I'm so glad you called."  
   
"I see," a woman's voice responded.  
   
"What the fuck?"  
   
"Adam Lambert, mind your language, young man." There was humour behind the sharp words.  
   
"Oh, Mrs K," he said, realising who the voice belonged to. "Is everything ok?"  
   
"Well, no not really."  
   
^~~^~~^~~^  
   
“Ok it’s time for you to talk to me about what’s happening between you and Adam.” Sauli’s mum demanded.  
   
"I don't need my mother to work out my love life." Sauli lamented.  
   
"If you could work it out, you wouldn't be moping around here; you would be standing beside your man where you belong."  
   
"Hey I am the man, too, you know," Anger reddened his face.  
   
"Well really Sauli, there is no need to tell me that; I gave birth to you. I know who and what you are." Her voice softened. "I know you have your career, but you can do that anywhere, am I right?"  
   
"Yes that’s true," When she didn't respond, he continued. "Mother didn't you want to see me?" he finished softly.  
   
"Oh my boy." She pulled him out of his chair and hugged him close. "I am always happy to have you home with us, but I know you, and I know you are not happy.”

   
"Well, I miss him."  
   
"Of course you do, but you are going back over there in two days, and you don't seem any happier now than when you first got here."  
   
She stood back, looked at her son and waited with her globally-recognized 'well young man what do you have to say for yourself', ‘mum’ look she does so well. Sauli thought of lying or at least skipping over some truth, but he loved his mum, and truthfully he longed to talk to someone about it.  
   
"He's going to be really famous, you know. I know he is famous now, but his career is getting huge, and he is working with all these big names and-"  
   
"And..?" she prompted softly.  
   
"Well he has to work so hard, and there are so many that just want a piece of him- the press, his management. He had all these people suddenly wanting to be his friend and friends that have turned away, and the fans..."  
   
She was dismayed at the sight of her strong boy with tears in his eyes, but she let him continue.  
   
"He gives so much, he loves his fans and he tries to help out the community wherever he can; he works so hard, but it's never enough."  
   
"And...? "  
   
"And I don’t want to be just another taker, another person that he has to take care of, another burden."  
   
"Son, I don't think he sees you as a burden, but if you feel that way then change, help him."  
   
"What do I have to offer him?"  
   
"All he wants from you is your love; you do love him, don't you?"  
   
"Of course I do. Mum you wouldn't understand. He's such a good person, and I know he loves me, but I don't think he really has time to be with me..."  
   
"Well that's not what he said to me," she announced. "He seems to think you are just a little home sick, like maybe you regret moving over there."  
   
"Why would he think that? I love LA, and I want to be with him...wait, what?!" Suddenly realizing what she said, he asked, "When did you talk to Adam?"  
   
"When I called him this morning." 'Silly', her tone implied.  
   
"You called him?" Shock gave way to anger. "How could you do that to me? I'm a grown man; I don't need you interfering. I can manage my own love life. Fuck!!"  
   
"I don't know what that word is but I am assuming it’s not a nice word."  
   
"If you don't want me here, just say so."  
   
"Oh my beautiful boy." she lowered her voice and smiled gently. "I would love to see you all the time, but that would be selfish of me because your life is elsewhere now."  
   
Defeated, Sauli flopped back into the chair. "Well what else did he say?" he asked sheepishly.  
   
"Humph, you my dear can ask him that yourself; I don't want to interfere."

~^~^~^~^~  
   
The next two days were torture. Sauli had spoken to Adam only once after the call from his mum. Sauli apologised profusely but Adam told him not to worry, and he thought it was nice his mum was so protective of him. The call was brief as Adam was in some sort of meeting that he had to get back to. "We'll talk when you get back." Adam sounded tired and Sauli felt more guilt for bothering him.  
   
~^~^~^~^~  
   
Sauli usually enjoyed watching all the mini reunions that airports offered, tired passengers falling into the arms of their waiting loved ones. Often you would see a celebrity ducking the persistent press that gather here. Apart from Adam's die heard fans, he himself wasn't often recognized, especially dressed low key as he was, so he didn't have to worry, unlike Adam who really couldn't go anywhere public without someone snapping a picture.  
   
Sighing at the thought of seeing Adam, Sauli taped his foot impatiently, urging his luggage to hurry so he could get home and melt into his lover's arms, if he was there of course. 'And if he wants you,' a nagging doubt whispered. Finally, bag in tow, customs behind him, Sauli headed for the car service area but stopped dead when he saw a very scruffy blond man in a driver's cap and mirrored glasses, dressed in baggy denim jeans, white tee and holding a sign in front of his face with "Mr Koskinen" scrawled across in black pen.  
   
Sauli's heart swelled at the site of his beautiful man as he ran to him, nearly knocking him over, jumping into his arms.  
   
"Hey" Adam gasped, dropping his sign to catch his lover and stop them from falling ass backwards. "How did you know it was me?" His laugh destroying the pout he was going for.  
   
"Oh my love, there isn't enough ugly outfits and wigs in world to hide your beauty from me." Sauli murmured close to his ear. Feeling slightly exposed after such a raucous greeting, they were suddenly aware of several paps rushing over towards them.  
   
"Race you to the car?" Sauli suggested "Winner gets to top."  
   
With that, Adam grabbed Sauli's bag in one hand and Sauli in the other, dragging them both out to his waiting car, dropping the bag at the back of the car. "You got to get that in the trunk yet, so I guess I win." he smirked, jumping into the driver’s seat and leaning across to push the passenger door open for him.  
   
Sauli closed his eyes and relaxed into the soft leather seats of Adams car. "Thanks for picking me up, you really didn't have to, you know."  
   
"I wanted to; I missed you." His voice was so deep and husky, Sauli opened an eye to watch him and carefully reached across to place his hand on Adam's thigh, smiling up at him shyly.  
   
"I was only gone a week"

"I know, but I had to spend Christmas without you." His expression twinkled with mischief so Sauli knew this wasn't the start of another fight.  
   
"You do realize that you're Jewish, right?"  
   
"Well party season is non denominational," he retorted  
   
"Oh I see," Sauli sighed. "So this is about you having no one to dance with?"  
   
"Nope, had plenty of people to dance with," he answered happily. "This is about not having anyone to fuck after the party," he finished.  
   
"Well I'm happy to hear that." He slowly traced his finger from his knee up towards the fold of denim at the top of his thigh. “I am sorry that I wasn't here to complete your nights though, perhaps I can do something to make it up to you."  
   
"What you have in mind?" Adam asked, his voice getting the husky quality that Sauli just loved.  
   
"Well I could tell you, but I’d rather just show you." His hand slid up to the buckle of Adam's belt.  
   
"Oh no you don't." Adam smiled as he trapped Sauli's hand in his own and brought it up to press Sauli’s fingers to his lips. "Sweetheart, not while I'm driving at this speed," he admonished. "We will be home in 10 so hold that thought."  
   
Sauli sat still with a dreamy look on his face and the heel of his hand pressing on his own lap.  
   
"Hey," Adam sounded shocked. "I think you might be thinking a little too much." His laugh turned to a sigh as he realized that Sauli had effectively put a hold on any talking that Adam might have planed. Nothing was getting between them and bed now.  
   
Once they were home and the garage doors closed behind them Adam was dragging Sauli out of the car into the house and pushing him up against the nearest wall, trapping him with his knee between Sauli's legs, his thigh pressing firmly against his growing erection. Each grabbing fistfuls of hair, Adam deftly caught Sauli's tongue with his own and sucked on it deeply.  
   
Pulling away slightly to breathe, Adam growled in Sauli's ear. "Bed. Now."  
   
Sauli didn't need to be told twice, but Adam was dragging him towards the bedroom regardless. Backing him up towards the bed, leaving a trail of discarded clothes in their wake, they kissed and grabbed at each other hungrily, stopping only when Sauli's legs hit the bed. Falling back onto the bed and looking up at his lover, he melted from the heat of Adam's gaze, scuttling back to the head of the bed, Adam still advancing on hands and knees with a look of absolute hunger and lust.  
   
Pulling Sauli back down the bed, straddling his thighs, cocks pressed together, pinning his arms above his head in one hand, Adam suddenly broke their kiss, sat back, and smirked.  
   
"Adammmm!" Sauli whined. "I can't move, please touch me." He tried in vain to arch up. Adam could be an immovable object sometimes.  
   
"You want me to fuck you my love?" Adam cooed.  
   
"Fuck, yes, now. "  
   
Running his free hand slowly down Sauli's chest and stomach, barely grazing his aching cock, Adam murmured, "I want something from you first."  
   
"Anything"  
   
"Anything?"  
   
"Fuck. Yes. Adam please."  
   
"Good, tell me you will never leave me again."  
   
"What!  
   
“You heard me, don't ever go away again," Adam breathed close to his ear.  
   
"Oh Adam, I can't promise you that."  
   
"But I missed you so much."  
   
"That’s only because you were home; you don't miss me as much when you are working," he responded casually.  
   
"That's not true." Seeing this disbelieving look on Sauli's face, he added, "I want you with me always."  
   
Sauli didn’t respond. "Please baby, I need to know that you are happy, I want your life with me to be perfect so you stay with me forever."  
   
"Life is not perfect my love. You're not perfect and neither am I, but us together, this is perfect, no matter how good or bad, just fucking perfect, and I am in this 110% I promise.”  
   
“I know what you've given up to be with me, your friends and family and well basically pretty much turned your life upside down for me, and that's why I want you to get everything you need from me, and well I don't know if you noticed but I get a little focused on tasks and I can get pretty selfish and demanding then, I don't mean to, I don't even know I'm doing it but I will do it, I will take you for granted if you let me." .  
   
“Just make sure I don’t become a burden to you. You have to tell me if it’s not working for you OK?”  
   
“You help me everyday just by being you and keeping me from becoming a self-obsorbed asshole.”  
   
“Yeah that is pretty much a full time job,” Sauli agreed, a small grin betraying the harshness of his words.  
   
“Is that right?” Adam growled. “Talking of asses, I think it’s time I fucked yours again.”  
   
“Well that my love is an excellent plan.” Sauli smirked, their eyes met, and Adam could see the love there, almost overwhelming him in its intensity.  
   
“Fuck Sauli, I fucking love you so much,” Adam breathed. "I'm going to love you forever."  
   
"How do you know?"  
   
"I feel grounded when I'm near you; it's like you are one of the few real things in my life. I feel that even if I didn't have all this," he gestured around the room, "you would still stick by me, and that's a rare thing these days,"  
   
Smiling softly at him and feeling all his own love returned in Sauli’s eyes, Adam made a decision. “Wait here." With that he bounced out of bed and started rummaging around at the back of his cupboard.  
   
"Hey what are you doing? You're not getting ropes or stuff to tie me up are you?" Sauli asked somewhat nervously.  
   
"What! No silly, but then again-" Adam, obviously finding what he was looking for, headed back to the bed, still naked with his hands hiding something behind his back. Sauli felt his cock twitch at the sight. "Mmm ropes are a damn fine idea, but not now."   
   
Sauli couldn't quite read the expression on Adam's face, it wasn't exactly lust, but something deeper, a look that tugged at his heart, and seemed to touch his very sole.  
   
"Shut your eyes," Adam ordered. Sauli didn't want to take his eyes off the sight of his gorgeous naked boyfriend, but he did what he was told, holding his breath when he felt the bed dip as Adam climbed in beside him. "Ok you can open them now," Adam whispered, his voice low and husky. Sauli opened his eyes to find Adam kneeling beside him, holding a small black box. With a look of apprehension on his face, Adam flipped the box open to reveal two black onyx rings embossed with white gold infinity symbol.  
   
"Adam?" Sauli's eyes flicking between the rings and his lovers face.  
   
"Sauli, I was going to find a perfect setting and time to do this, but well it seems that it’s more important that you know what’s in my heart right now, so, Sauli will you marry me?”  
   
Speechless, all Sauli could do was nod.  
   
“Is that a yes?” Adam asked softly. Finding his voice, Sauli flung his arms around Adam's neck, peppering his face in tiny kisses, repeating kyllä, yes, kyllä, yes between each kiss.

 

Fin


End file.
